


Bull and Bear

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethics and empathy are not mutually exclusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bull and Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabblefix for the prompt _spooky_.

Dispatch is being audited, and Will refuses to accept any inaccuracies, though there is an allowed margin of 1% error.

Exhuming skeletons is the least glamorous task in Collections, however...

“Oh, _William,_ ” Grell trills as they confirm the remains are present, “I’ve been looking for this dress pattern since 1830!”

Grell shakes brittle bones out of the fabric (reap “acquisitions” are acceptable after one decade); and Will ticks off the last problem reap on his list, the ledger now _perfectly_ balanced.

Although Grell and Will are ethical opposites, they both agree: death is a good business.


End file.
